Veir the invincible Saiyajin
by ssjmvegita
Summary: The invincible Saiya-jin Veir has come back for revenge against Vegeta for something he never did. Now the warriors of Earth must unite and a journy for the Dragonballs must commence.
1. Default Chapter

Veir, the Invincible Saiya-jin  
Part 1  
  
The Dragonballs glowed with a pulsating light and emitted a screeching sound. The sky went dark and incredible bolts of lightning blasted from the sky and into the surrounding field. Three men stood in front of the balls in awe. One man was short and fat with green skin and dark blue hair. The other was tall and skinny with orange skin and a red scoter. And the one in the middle was tall and bulky with spiked black hair and a tail wrapped around his waist.  
"Eternal Dragon!" screamed the one in the middle. "Rise and grant my wish!  
And then an incredible jolt of lightning struck the Dragonballs and a flash of light appeared in front of the men's eyes. High in the sky a shape could be seen. It glowed with a golden aura and it seemed to part the clouds. It disappeared and then reappeared. And then, it came crashing down on the Dragonballs with an incredible force.  
And out of the chaos rose a great dragon. "I am the Eternal Dragon, you have awoken me from my slumber. I will grant one wish and one wish only. Now, tell me what it is that you desire." The man in the middle smiled.  
"Great God dragon Shenron, grant me immortality so that I may fight forever!"  
"It shall be done."  
The dragon's eyes went red and a beam of light shot down on the man. The two beside him were pushed back by the breathtaking power coming from the light and the man who had made the wish was lifted off the ground and into mid air. He lifted his head, closed his eyes and yelled to the heavens. But he only said one word with his scream. Revenge. 


	2. chapter 2

"Concentrate Gohan. You can never become powerful unless you can feel your energy. Now, hit me! Attack me with all of your strength!" The wind was blowing softly to the east and the lake below them was as still as Piccolo. He kept his piercing eyes closed and a frown on his face. He sat in mid air Indian style with his arms folded and his cape gently swaying with the wind. Gohan was flying twenty feet in front of Piccolo with a determined face. His hands were in fists and light blue Ki could be seen all around him, dancing like flames.  
Goku sat on a high cliff nearby, watching and waiting to see who would win the dual.  
Then, just as Goku was about stand up to get a better view, Gohan attacked! He flew right at Piccolo with amazing speed and threw a swift but powerful jab at his nose. Piccolo vanished. Gohan stayed there in mid air, not moving a muscle. His eyes moved left and right, up and down. Then he turned his body in one fluid motion and raised his arms to block, but it was to late. Piccolo clocked him with a hard kick. Gohan went sailing down to the ground and hit with incredible force. Dust flew all around him and found it hard to breath. But after he found his balance he flew up at Piccolo again, this time with more motivation to win.  
He swung his right hand and then his left and then his right again in a blurring motion. Piccolo easily blocked every exchange with his arms.  
"Come on, Gohan! Faster! Do you think that those Androids are going to hold back like me? Hit me! I know you can do it! Hit me!" Piccolo's demon teeth showed through his mouth and Gohan knew it was because he was angry.  
But Gohan realized what Piccolo was saying and swung harder. Piccolo still blocked him.  
"Faster!"  
Gohan swung faster.  
"Stronger!"  
Gohan swung stronger.  
"Hit me!"  
Gohan swung, missed, swung again, missed, and then threw an uppercut that caught Piccolo square in the jaw. He stopped as Piccolo's head flew upwards and blood flew from his mouth.  
"Mr. Piccolo, are you all right?" He asked.  
"Gohan, always remember to..." He yanked his head right into Gohan's and crushed their skulls together. "...Never stop attacking!"  
Gohan went flying to the ground but Goku was there to catch him. He wiped the blood from Gohan's head.  
"All right guys, I think it's time we get back home. Chichi's going to kill me if we're late to supper again."  
"What's for dinner, dad?"  
"Fish and rice, Gohan!" Goku answered happily.  
Piccolo flew down to the ground and walked behind them. He folded his arms, frowned and sighed.  
"Oh great, fish again."  
  
In the laboratory of the Brief's living quarters at Capsule Corporation, Bulma was busy trying to re-configure the Dragon Radar, seeing as how it was broken. She sat in her long, white lab coat with her long blue hair wrapped in a ponytail. She hadn't noticed that Vegita was standing behind her in a pair of shorts and with a towel on his shoulders. He had a scowl on his face like usual.  
"What are you doing, woman?" He demanded.  
Bulma flinched a bit when she heard him but calmed down. She turned and faced him with a frown on her face.  
"You know, Vegita, you'll never get a girlfriend with an attitude like that."  
Vegita chuckled a bit.  
"And you'll never get a boyfriend with a face like that."  
Bulma's jaw dropped in disgust.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I used to date. I went out with Yamcha. So there!"  
Vegita laughed again.  
"You dated that wimp with the stupid cat?"  
"Yup."  
He shook his head and closed his eyes.  
"Like I said, you're never going to have a boyfriend! Haha!"  
With that, he turned around and walked off.  
"Stupid earth woman."  
Bulma turned back to her work, furiously. She tried to screw in a bolt but it chipped off the metal and flew to the floor. Her hands formed fists and she slammed the table.  
"I hate Saiyans." 


End file.
